Harry Potter and The Judgement of Fools
by Lilys1000words
Summary: Harry Potter was sentenced to Azkaban for murdering 4 people close to him. Years later his innocence is proven and he is released, but is that a good thing? What will he do? Contains new powers, dark harry
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Why do people put disclaimers! Of course I don't own this! This belongs to JKR. Note: Sirus is dead in this AU, but there is no prophecy Voldermort still just wants Harry dead and Harry is excessively powerful too.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Biggest Mistake Ever  
A shivering mass of tattered robes and hair lay on a cold stone floor. The air around him reeked of feces and urine. His body was malnourished, his bones jutted out at odd angles, and his skin looked to be paper-thin over a skeletal structure. At the moment he is attempting to garner some warmth to keep him alive.  
  
This miserable individual is known as Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, savior of the wizarding world, and newest to his repertoire of titles, mass- murderer. He currently resides within the halls of Azkaban prison and has done so for the past 4 years. This prison this place called Azkaban is no ordinary prison. It is a dark desolate place wrapped in fog and cold. If one were to ask any member of the wizarding world to give an illustration of hell they would describe Azkaban.  
  
Many things made Azkaban stand out from a normal prison. One might speak of the one meal a day that the prisoners got, the cells which where no bigger than a bathroom stall (which incidentally the cells lacked), or the absolute cold and lack of any proper heating. Those all paled in comparison next to the wards of the prison, the grim entities known as Dementors. A Dementor at first glance reminds most of the grim reaper, however a Dementor will make most wish for death and not receive it. These beastly creatures feed on all the good memories and individual has and makes them relive over and over again the worst moments of their life. Within weeks of entering Azkaban the truly guilty enter into a state of psychosis and even that won't save them from their memories.  
  
Harry had been here for 4 years and yet he had remained sane.well mostly sane. He himself knew that something was off that could never come back. However most life changing experiences did that he thought grimly. He knew that his deceased Godfather had kept his sanity due to 1 important thing, his innocence. Harry knew he was innocent, thus he had maintained much of his mind.  
  
The other thing that maintained his mind was his hate. His absolute unadulterated need for revenge on Voldermort, revenge of the wizarding world, and revenge on his friends and family. Harrys mind started to wander when that all to familiar cold crept up on him.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Harold James Potter, you stand accused of the murders of Rubeus Hagrid, Olympe Maxime, Minerva Mcgonnagel, and Bill Weasley. In addition to these charges we have no less than 4 reputable witnesses who claim to have heard you claim allegiance to he-who- must-not-be-named. How do you plead to these charges?" Minister Fudge said with a hint of malice.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT THERE IS NO WAY I COULD HAVE!" Harry screamed this looking at anyone for support, any of his 'family' but none could be found.  
  
"I assure you Mr. Potter that lying to us will not do you much good." Came the calm and tired voice of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry Looked at his Headmaster he looked at all his friends and he about shattered at the looks he was receiving. The witnesses were then called, the blow each dealt to Harry was worse than anything he had previously felt. His best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger testified to seeing him use the killing curse on the 4 deceased all of which were too surprised to do anything. It was undoubted that this particular 6th year was capable of casting 4 killing curses due to the sheer amount of power he had. The next witness was professor Albus Dumbledore who had also seen the curses performed but had retrieved the dropped wand at the scene and found that it was indeed Harry's wand. The last and most damning witness was Virginia Weasley who had been on a date with Harry prior to the murders. She recalled walking to the lake with him when something hit her from behind and knocked her out. (He was behind her at the time) When she woke up he had her gagged and bragged about what he was about to do.  
  
Harry's fate was sealed by simply testimony. Veriteserum didn't seem to work on him, in fact all it did was give him a slight headache. Dumbledore couldn't even penetrate his mind to see if what he said was true or not. For Harry had established a permanent mental shield which even he could not take down.  
  
"Mr. Potter listening to all evidences by your accusers, it is with a unanimous decision of the Wizengamot to sentence you to 2 consecutive life terms in Azkaban." Minister Fudge was pleased that after years he had gotten this embarrassing brat out of his hair.  
  
Harry looked dumbstruck at the verdict; he cast his eyes at the floor and repeated no over and over as he was dragged out.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Harry lay breathless and panting on the cold floor once more. The swishing of the passing Dementors cloaks the only sound he would hear. His worst memories where rather orderly compared to some people. He would live through his memories in an almost order, and every time a Dementor passed a different memory of his life would surface. Knowing the memory that was bound to come next Harry attempted to bang his head against the wall so he would be unconscious. Unfortunately he was brought into the moment of his life he hated the most.  
  
Flashback  
  
At the dock containing the boat that was to take Harry to Azkaban prison was gathered a crowd. This crowd consisted of those people, which Harry had been the closest too and those that had consisted of his friends and family. Fudge had granted a special 'Curtosey' to Harry by letting those that he cared for most see him off one by one. In truth Fudge had done this knowing that each and everyone there had anger towards Harry and wanted the boy to have a special memory for Azkaban.  
  
First to walk up to Harry was Hermione Granger. "I.I trusted you, I believed in you. You killed so many people.I thought you cared about them." Tears made their way down Hermiones face as she soundly slapped him with her nails. This left 1 large cut across his right cheek, and one giant bruise in his soul.  
  
Ron followed right after Hermione. "Well I suppose these are your real colors?! YOU FUCKING BASTARD, WHY DID YOU KILL BILL?!" Ron slugged Harry has hard as he could in the stomach winding him completely. Unsurprisingly no one made a move to help Harry or stop Ron.  
  
The rest of the Weasley family passed by Harry their usual calmness replaced by that fiery temper they all possessed. All except Arthur gave him a physical blow of some kind, with Mrs.Weasly adding an even deeper scar than Hermione to his face. The last of the Weaslys was Ginny.  
  
"Harry your going to be in someplace that's going to make hell look pleasant. You deserve every second you spend there, and so much more. How could you do this to me?! How could you betray me like that!" Ginny was flipping out by this point.  
  
"Ginny.." Harry fought for the breath to continue "I.didn't do it.Please believe me.I love you please!" Harry's tirade was silenced by the hardest slap yet.  
  
"Harry I truly hope a Dementor kisses you so that you may experience whatever pain it is that is worse than death!" Ginny turned and walked away to her family.  
  
Severus Snape, and oddly enough Draco Malfoy were there to see his departure to hell, but neither of them looked gleeful like he expected. In fact they where the only pitying glances out of everyone there. Harry knew that at least someone knew he wasn't guilty and that was almost enough to let him keep some hope. That is until his Guardian Remus Lupin approached.  
  
"You are the biggest disgrace to the Potter family that has ever been. Your parents and all who have fought to keep you alive must be thoroughly regretting that right now." Lupin than walked back to join the others all looking at him as though he were filth.  
  
As the aurors dragged him back into the boat he said to those assembled. "PLEASE BELIEVE ME DON"T SEND ME THERE PLEASE!" Harry bowed his head and thought that this was just like what happened to Sirus. Than he knew no more.  
  
End Flashback  
  
After yet another bout of nightmarish delusions and memories Harry regained himself. Now to think that Harry in Azkaban was totally helpless was a mistake. Before he had been incarcerated he had started to practice magic without the use of his wand. Figuring that if Voldermort ever disarmed him it would be a welcome surprise. Since it wasn't something anybody really did, all Harry could think of trying was imagining a spell and than forcing his magic to work it for him. Had Harry not been as powerful as he was than this would never have worked. For every wizard knows that magic without a wand is nearly impossible to do consciously.  
  
With 4 years of nothing to do but practice his theory, he had found he could do many things. The learning was slow at first, it took him nearly 2 years to master the most basic skills of magic. But after 4 years he was capable of things one would not even think thesible. Generating torrents of water, creating pieces of ice from mid air, as well as controlling the flow of the wind where some of the more unique skills he had learned he had. All of these abilities he had gained were kept secret until he was ready to make his escape and was sure he could do it. Today he thought dryly today at the time when the Dementors are farthest that is when I will make my escape.  
  
Harry didn't expect the door to his cell to pop open several moments later or for the figure of Albus Dumbledore to enter.  
  
Perspective change  
  
Albus Dumbledore was a weary man at the moment, not only had the war against Voldermort been going terribly, but he had found out that a grievous error had been commited. He had helped sentence a 16 year old boy to hell on earth for 4 years. He had not even considered his innocence until a Death Eater had confessed under Verituserum to framing Harry. The question had not been asked really about Harry, it was simply what have your other crimes been. The Death Eater proudly listed them off disgusting everyone present, but when he stated what he did with Harry everyone went pale. The news got out quickly racing through the wizarding press like wildfire. Newspapers which had published the articles about Harrys betrayel boldly stated his innocence. Dramatic stories and trumpt up child hood accoplishment of Harry's were once again front page material. Unashamedly the wizarding world assumed that Harry would save them from the threat of Voldermort.  
  
Dumbledore slowly walked through the stench filled halls of the prison towards the cell containing he whom he sought. His mind which was racing what seemed a million miles an hour could not come up with any apology good enough or long enough. The Order had elected him to be the one to release Harry due to the fact that none could face him after what had happened. He didn't want to face him either, but it must be done and Harry needed to be out of there as soon as possible.  
  
Turning a corner Albus Dumbledore caught his first glimpse of Harry Potter in 4 years. His robes looked warn and grey, his hair was like a rats nest and reached down to his shoulders, his face had grown a beard that was dirty, and he himself looked filthy.  
  
Omni Perspective point  
  
Harrys hollow emerald eyes turned toward Dumbledore and so in shock was he at seeing this man that he assumed he was hallucinating. Well at first anyways, but as Dumbledore seemed to not go away Harry knew that they had found his innocence. He knew that was the only reason this senile old bastard was here. He also knew that this meant he wouldn't have to waste energy by breaking out.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore said cautiously. Seeing no response Dumbledore stepped closer. "Harry I am so sorry."Dumbledore sighed and kneeled down next to Harry. "We.found proof of your innocence, I am here to take you home."  
  
Harry looked vacant, but he slowly stood and tried to walk out of his cell. Due to lack of use his legs gave out under him, and not wanting to let Dumbledore see his powers yet Harry let himself fall painfully.  
  
"Oh Harry. Locomotor!" Dumbledore levitated Harrys body behind him as he walked out to the docked boat waiting for them. Waiting to take him and Harry back 'home'. 


	2. TheGirlWhoLoved

Okay so first off the usual I do not own this story.I love JK (and so on) and whatever else may go up here.  
  
::quirks eyebrow at people:: I guess its true what they say about HP fan fiction. If you want a lot of feedback than there is no better genre. I am going to take some time to answer reviews, (just a bit) but before I do want to set some basics. First off Harry's around 20 and was arrested during his 6th year. He was dating Ginny Weasley and Ron and Hermione where and are still together. This will not be like one of those fics where everyone can all of a sudden use wandless magic and elemental powers. Or even with training, no one can do this. In the books no one could either but there is always leeway in the case of Harry. Harry will have a love interest and already does (plot point for later) who he ends up with is just as twisted as he. On with the reviews!  
  
Starr Light1: Oh my, your questions would totally give away much of the story so I will just say watch and see! =D thanks for being my first technical review! (Reviewer number 1 is my best friend and she doesn't count!)  
  
Shdurrani, Wadeki: Thanks!  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter: Oh don't worry he will; in fact some of your namesakes will make an appearance.  
  
Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix: Hmm wondering if someone would ask that, well that is an upcoming plot point, stay tuned!  
  
Shrouded Spirits: LOL thank you! Remus fan eh? Remus will serve a very glorious purpose later on so don't be ashamed of him yet!  
  
Chapter 2: The-Girl-Who-Loved  
  
3 years 9 months previous to Harrys proven innocence  
  
Ginny Weasley stared at her pink wall vacantly, well not entirely vacantly. She had for the last 2 months been filled with such self-hate that no one could get her to do much of anything. She went to class, she passed her tests, she ate, and she would carry on a conversation with the odd person. To the casual observer it seemed as if she was just trying to push the past behind her. To her family and closest friends however she appeared to be in a constant state of anger.  
  
At the moment Ron Weasley was contemplating his sisters mood. Since school had been let out she had only gotten worse and worse. He assumed, correctly he thought, that it was due to her boyfriend's betrayal of the light and murder of her brother Percy. These things indeed had caused his moodiness for a while; until he just held a burning hatred for that traitorous louse he had once called his best friend. The mind of Ginny was much different however.  
  
For a month after his initial arrest and incarceration, Ginny had hated Harry. She had been so blinded by it that she hadn't taken much time to look back at the initial crimes. After the fires of her families' famous temper died Ginny looked back at what happened. Too many pieces did not fit; the boy who had been fighting against the dark lord his whole life would not just join him! Ginny couldn't understand why he would kill Hagrid of all people either, than proclaim to even her his joining the dark lord. With these thoughts in mind she thought of how he needed her, and what she had done that day on the dock. Her temper was once again at full boar except not at Harry but at herself.  
  
The thing people don't understand about true love is that it is truly loyal. Ginny did have a tremendous temper and that had caused her initial outburst at Harry. Really there was too much proof that he did it and no way to verify that he did not. But after thinking about it for a bit she didn't care even if he did kill her brother. She loved him and despite her temper and initial reaction she came to realize that, that was what mattered above all else.  
  
"He wouldn't have done any of those things." Ginny stated quietly too her room. "He is too good, too loyal, too true, he's...he's." She then broke down sobbing quietly until Ron came into her room with Hermione.  
  
They gave Ginny a look of sympathy, and Ron cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Shh.Gin its all right.don't worry." Ron had come in and caught the he's part of her self-conversation. "Don't worry he's in a better place now Gin, and that filthy Potter is gone in a place worse than hell." Ginny pushed herself off of Ron and cried even harder as she ran out of the room.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Ron asked a bewildered Hermione, who in turn just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Ginny ran from the burrow with newfound hatred for her brother. He and Hermione hated Harry without looking back at any of the facts. Couldn't they see their best-friend would never do any of those things, didn't they guess that it might be some kind of ploy!? Or at least didn't they feel they owed Harry something after all he had done for them over the years?  
  
"Of course they don't." She thought bitterly, "They have been so wrapped up in each other, that poor Harry was alone for awhile."  
  
Sadly Harry had become a third wheel at the beginning of 6th year when the other 2 members of the once golden trio started dating. With others still afraid of him, or hero- worshipping him, Harry had literally no good friends for several weeks. Ginny had stepped in and become his shoulder to cry on, had become his strength. Within just 2 weeks of their blossoming friendship he had, with much trepidation (and incidentally his elbow getting in a butter dish) asked her out. From that moment on they were nearly joined at the hip, in fact they usually slept in the same bed. (Never doing anything other than holding each other for comfort and warmth)  
  
After a month or so Ron and Hermione noticed the relationship. At first Ron was furious that his best friend was dating his little sister. But after several heartfelt talks and knocks over the head Ron accepted the idea. In fact after Ron had accepted their relationship, Harry regained his former relationship with his other 2 friends. It seemed that everyone would end up happy and loved. That is until the tragedy 1 month and 2 weeks before terms end.  
  
Ginny couldn't stand her thoughts any more; she couldn't stand the others and what they thought anymore.  
  
"I am going to see him!" She yelled to no one in particular, and with that resolute statement she marched off towards her fathers shed, to have a conversation with him.  
  
3 years and 8 months prior to Harry's innocence  
  
Ginny was true to her self-made promise. After talking to her father about making her a quick port-key to the ministry and another to Diagon Alley Ginny started her plan. Her first stop was not actually Diagon Alley, but Knockturn Alley were she pawned off an expensive bracelet that Harry had given her. With money in tow she activated the port-key that would take her to the ministry.  
  
Now a little known fact about ministry prison policy is that anyone can visit Azkaban, at any time of the year. The only thing is that an upfront fee of 50 galleons must be paid unless you are with a ministry. Not many people knew this or would have even taken advantage of it due to the fact that visiting Azkaban for even a short time was a nightmare. Ginny disregarded any thoughts of not going and paid the curious officials who than gave her some paperwork to fill out. Ginny diligently filled it out and was on her way to Azkaban within the next 2 hours.  
  
Unsurprisingly she was the only visitor going out to the prison while the other 2 members on board were ministry personal bringing the inmates food for the day. As the prison loomed ominously closer Ginny felt the cold depression Dementors bring. Fighting off the effects as much as she could Ginny stalked up with the ministry personal to the gates.  
  
"Uhh miss?" Said one of the men. "You have 1 hour until we leave, if you're not back by than then we will bring you out by force. Understand?"  
  
Ginny nodded with compliance and with directions from her guides, wandered off towards Harry's cell. (A.N The reason they didn't go with her is because the Dementors are around Harrys cell a lot so those cowards sent her alone.) As she reached the cell a sad site greeted her.  
  
"Oh Harry." Ginny surveyed her boyfriend noting the deep gashes up and down his arm. Worse yet was that Harry was holding his head as if the world was crashing around him. A look of pure agony was drawn on his handsome face, as he started clawing at his cheeks dragging off skin and bleeding.  
  
"HARRY STOP THAT!" Ginny cried out in desperation at the gruesome scene before her. Slowly very slowly Harry stopped and looked at her.  
  
Perspective switch  
  
Harry for months had been agonizing over his failures in life, over how horrid of a person he must have been to not have one of his loved ones believe in his innocence, believe in him at all. He sometimes lost himself to a mixture of hatred and self-pity, when he awoke from these revelries he would be covered with lacerations carved by his own fingernails.  
  
A week ago however Harry had had a change of heart, one that solved most of his mental anguish. If the people he had loved, sacrificed for, and suffered for where not willing to do the same for him then they too where the enemy. Voldermort may have orchestrated his incarceration, but Harry had no doubt that had either of his headstrong best friends believed him than he would have already been out. Had Dumbledore believed him than no one would have touched him, had Lupin believed him than Harry would have comfort at least, had anyone else believed him he would have something to go back to. Now he knew that if the only people that believed him were Snape and Malfoy, than life in the wizarding world wasn't exactly something he ever wanted to go back to.  
  
Than his thoughts turned to where they had been most of the last year. To Ginny, her slap had hurt the most and her accusations had stung the worst. Ginny, his Ginny had not believed him; his love had not trusted him. What was he to live for? Revenge? Oh yes, he would get revenge. But what about after that? He could stand proud on a mountain of corpses ruling a kingdom that spanned Earth. Yet he would have no joy, for what joy is it to be alone? As Harry was tormenting himself over these thoughts, he heard Ginny's voice call his name. Knowing that he was probably just hallucinating he tried to cause himself pain enough that he wouldn't hear that voice. The voice of the traitorous bitch he loved and who didn't believe him. When he heard the voice again say, "HARRY STOP IT" , and her hands clamp down on his wrists. Slowly he raised his head and looked at Ginny who wore an expression he had rarely seen on her.  
  
"Ginn." he croaked out.  
  
"Harry." She pulled him towards her so that all that separated them were the metal bars of Harrys cell. She embraced him as much as was possible and started on her apology.  
  
Harry wasn't thinking straight, the person that he cared about the most in the world whom he thought betrayed him was here. She was here in the worst prison in the world by herself visiting him. Not only that, but she was apologizing for not believing him and telling him that even if he did do it, which she stated she did not believe, than she would still love him. Harry was happy despite his present circumstance, he knew that he would make it through he knew he would survive now, and he knew that when he was atop his pile of bodies he would not be alone.  
  
Ginny and Harry spent the rest of the hour holding each other, for what had needed to be said had already been said. Nothing else mattered to them for that short time and before Ginny got up to go she place one last kiss on his lips. In this kiss they unknowingly placed some of themselves in the other. A warm wind, something unheard of in the foggy cold prison of Azkaban, blew through the halls. Had Harry and Ginny been paying attention they would have noticed the fog clearing for a brief moment and the sun shining on a place in the world where no sun ever shined. It was gone however when they broke apart.  
  
Words wouldn't fit for their separation, and none were needed. Ginny knew that she and only she would ever be loved by Harry ever again. No one could break through the shell that was now forming around his heart, and he in turn would do something very nasty to them. She didn't care, they should suffer for what they did to her Harry. That honor however would be left to him.  
  
Present Ministry Dock Azkaban Transit  
  
Ginny looked around at the others gathered on the dock. All that was here at the moment were several Ministry officials, and a waiting limo to take Harry to Hogwarts. Ginny was glad that no one else had come, mainly at the advice of Dumbledore who had correctly assumed he wouldn't be too happy to with any of them. He said if any sort of apology was to be made it would be best to wait until he was feeling like his old self. "Ha" his old self like that will ever happen.  
  
Her family probably didn't even know she was here, in fact she doubted even the ministry officials noticed. In fact everyone else probably thought that she was in the same boat of being wrong as they where. None of them ever found out about her monthly Azkaban trips, and none of them knew that she alone was guilt free at the moment.  
  
"Guilt, I hope they have so much they drown in it." Ginny was casting bitter remarks at her family. After they had found out, it had become quite unstable in the Weasley household. Family, friends, teachers, all came frantically scrambling about wondering what they should do. One thought ran through Ginnys head for her family, frantically running around thinking of how they could make it up to Harry. A slow horrible smile formed on her young face and she whispered, "Freeze, freeze and die."  
  
End chapter 2: Well I think I will be updating about every 2 days or so, any feedback you have would be appreaciated thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3: Something's Not Right

Well disclaimer I don't own this story I don't own anything about it infact! JKR owns it and Eidos games owns my surprise character that comes way later.  
  
Thank you for all the kind reviews, I would take time to respond to all of em, but most of them were just congrats. I do appreciate that and I thank you all. The one big Q I got or suggestion is not to let Harry forgive them. He won't forgive everyone, in all the fics like my own I have noticed eventually everyone is forgiven or if not in 1 or 2 occasions he kills everyone. My story is going to fall on a middle ground, as you all know from last chapter. Harry will forgive 1 more person from his past life, and that is based off of many gruesome and heartwarming factors. 1 review I do want to fix is the problem with chapter 1, I killed off Bill, but had them shouting it was Percy. Let me clarify that it was indeed Bill who was killed, just because he is the only non-important character that would really get the family riled up. (I always got the impression that he is the favorite Weasley.)  
  
Chapter 3: Something's not right  
  
Uncomfortable, Albus Dumbledore the supposed greatest wizard in the world was entirely uncomfortable at the moment. He was uncomfortable for many reasons actually, the simplest among them being the boat he was currently in. He was not a sea going man, and despite how much his brother Aberfroth enjoyed ships he had never been able to bring himself to willingly set foot in one. Next on his list of things he was uncomfortable with was the cold pervading the air. The channel between the English coast and Azkaban prison was by no means a warm one, but not once had it ever been this cold. What made the cold worse was that it didn't ebb when he cast a warming charm; in fact with every warming spell he cast it just got more frigid.  
  
Looking to his right he saw the third and most important reason why this was an uncomfortable trip. Harry Potter a boy who had looked to him for guidance and wisdom was staring blankly out towards the spec that was the approaching shore. He wanted to apologize to the boy, to tell him how sorry he was for locking him up 4 years in that place. He wanted to apologize for not giving Harry the benefit of the doubt when he so richly deserved it, but most of all he wanted to apologize for failing him.  
  
There wasn't anything that could be said though, nothing but time makes up for 4 years. Even that fails miserably when it was an issue of trust that sent you there in the first place. So Dumbledore continued his calm, albeit cold, contemplation of what to say to Harry, hoping that it wouldn't set him off.  
  
Harrys' thoughts at the moment were much more serene than Dumbledores', in fact he felt an elation of spirit that few would ever feel. Azkaban had a dampening effect on his power, and until several moments ago he never really realized it. Sure he could do spells just fine in the prison, his abilities to move things wandlessly were flawless. In fact even the odd charm he attempted worked, and his elemental abilities always came when he needed them. However now he was out, there were no magic dampeners out here; there were no bars or stone that prevented his power from fully manifesting. Around him he could feel the air for miles in every direction, the graceful dance it played across this world of the free. He could feel the sea, its depth, width, and the gentle tossing of the waves. Harry could even feel the flowing of magic through the air, he could see it diving and curving towards him, as if it were alive and was his to command. With an almost minimal amount of effort he found that he could change the temperature of the vast area around him. He did so, and the air started to become very cold, almost to the point of freezing. Yes, Harry was pleased at the moment, almost as pleased as he had been the day that his love returned to him. He saw the dock as this thought was passing through his mind, and upon that dock stood the very woman he was thinking about.  
  
"Ginny." Harrys' cracked and underused voice said.  
  
"Ginny." Dumbledores revelry was broken by the first word he had heard Harry say in 4 years. What surprised him most was that Harrys' face did not stay slack and vacant. As the name of Harrys former girlfriend left his lips (A.N/ Dumbledore doesn't know about the visits Ginny has made mind you) a small smile appeared on that blank face. Dumbledore was no longer surprised; he was pleased and very happy. If the woman who stood with them as they turned on Harry had earned a smile without any words said between them, than perhaps Harry was not out of their reach. Maybe just maybe they could achieve his forgiveness without too much trepidation. He then noticed that Harry no longer seemed to be focused on empty space, but instead he was staring at something on the dock. There upon the dock stood Ginny Weasley and Dumbledore suddenly remembered the events of a week ago.  
  
1 week ago  
  
All of those who had a relationship with Harry Potter were gathered in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. For roughly an hour they had been told about Harry's innocence, and the interrogation of Dean Thomas. At the moment Albus was explaining the motive, and set up.  
  
"Mr. Thomas had a grudge against Mr. Potter for stealing his girlfriend," some turned to look at Ginny who didn't seem the least bit perturbed. "Around December of that year he had been initiated into the Death Eaters as a spy at Hogwarts. Severus will you please continue?"  
  
"As Albus was saying Thomas was initiated as a Death Eater during Christmas break. Voldermort surprisingly listened to his plan to frame Potter, and together they set it into motion. All it took was some Polyjuice potion and the plan was perfect. It was made even more convenient by Potters immunity to truth serums. This fit in nicely so that there would be no way other than eye-witness testimony to determine if Potter was guilty or not. Seeing as how he had been knocked unconscious and thrown in an empty classroom no one could have ascertained that there were 2 of him on the grounds." Snape said all of this with a smile. The grim satisfaction he was gaining from seeing all assembled look as if they would vomit any moment was very gratifying. Deciding that driving his point home even more would be gratifying Snape continued. "The amount of proof was so overwhelming that almost no one believed Potter. No one stopped to consider that Potter wouldn't join a man who had been trying to kill him his whole life. In fact if I am not mistaken, some of you even went out of your way to visit Potter and remind him what he deser-"  
  
"SHUT UP! I.I..." Ron Weasley was angry and nearly breaking down in tears. He had visited Harry, he would visit Harry and yell at him for hours in fact. Ron had been to Azkaban about 7 times in the last 4 years, and each time he had gone he would remind Harry of what a scum sucking low life he was. Being an auror had given him the ability to stay beyond the normal visitation limit and that suited him just fine. Ron would go and berate the filthy vacant being that used to be his best friend. Usually it had relieved tension, in fact at times it was one of the high points of life for Ron. Now looking back on it all Ron wished he hadn't. Harry had been innocent all those years, he had not killed his brother, he had not turned to Voldermort, and hadn't done anything aside from being a good friend.  
  
Ron wasn't the only person in the room who felt lower than dirt though. Nearly everyone was either at the point of tears or pale as a sheet. Everyone that is Dumbledore noted except Ginny Weasley, she had a small satisfied smile on her face that didn't fit under current circumstances. With an air of superiority around her she quietly exited the room. Dumbledore was assuming that she was extrememly shocked and didn't know how to react.  
  
Present  
  
Now Dumbledore suspected something more had been going. Something that neither he nor anyone else knew about. That was not something to dwell on at the moment though, for another day maybe but not right now.  
  
The boat had finally docked, Dumbledore and Harry walked over to the envoy sent to escort them back to Hogwarts. All present with the exception of Ginny looked nervous, who confidently walked towards them.  
  
"Miss Weasley, it's a surprise to see you-"  
  
Ginny quickly cut him off by brushing past him and standing in front of Harry. "Harry."  
  
"Ginny."  
  
Ginny quickly closed the distance between the two of them and wrapped Harry in her arms. She pressed herself against Harry despite his ragged appearance and filthy clothes, savoring the feel of all of him, something that with bars had always been impossible. After several minutes of closeness she gently took his hand and lead Him to the waiting car. Albus followed several moments later with a look of confusion upon his face. Harry was sleeping silently with a small smile and the remainder of a few tears on his face. He was laying securely in Ginny's arms and lap, whom despite the stench and filthiness he no doubt had, wouldn't let go. Dumbledore had watched the 2 carefully during the last ½ hour or so that they had been in the limo. When he got in they were already in their current position. The only difference was that at the moment he had gotten in Harry and Ginny were staring at each other with tears and smile on both of their faces. He wanted to say something, he had questions that only they could answer, but he had decided that if this is what made Harry happy than he would not ruin the moment.  
  
Albus continued to observe Harry and Ginny for another hour until the car came to an abrupt halt outside of Hogwarts. Careful not to disturb the sleeping pair Dumbledore floated them in the position they were in, he carried them into the castle and to a room that had been previously arranged for Harry. Laying them down on the bed he left them alone.  
  
"What's going on Albus? Did I see what I think I saw?" Remus Lupin queried in a quiet voice just outside of the entrance to Harrys' room.  
  
"I am not sure myself what exactly has transpired today Remus." He than related the events of escorting Harry out of the prison to the time when Harry and Ginny were reunited.  
  
"He didn't acknowledge you, but when he saw Ginny he seemed like his old self?"  
  
"Yes, I find it most perculiar that the way they acted around each other wasn't the slightest bit awkward."  
  
"This is great Albus, we wronged him, and I thought he would never forgive us. If he can forgive Ginny so easily, than perhaps there is still hope?" Remus said this with a light in his eyes that Albus hadn't seen in years.  
  
"Perhaps, but I have a feeling that this forgiveness is something that only applies to Ginny." Remus's light dimmed at the statement, he than with slumped shoulders wandered off towards his own room.  
  
Albus once again was mentally reviewing the days' events, when something struck him as odd. He had not been able to keep warm with his heating charms, yet Harry, who wore fewer clothes than him, didn't even appear the least bit bothered. Stranger still was how the temperature jumped up from very cold to pleasant when Harry had said "Ginny". Dumbledores keen mind catalogued all this information for a latter date, but as he went to bed that night he mumbled a phrase that summarized all of his thoughts.  
  
"Something isn't right.." 


	4. Chapter 4:What we've Been Missing

Thank you all for the marvelous reviews! I appreciate that so many people like this story! Sorry that it's been about 5 days since my last post, but I wanted this chapter to be something else at first. (Actually wrote this chapter after I wrote the original this chapter) LOL anyway I don't own HP or the characters associated therein, but hopefully one day I will (just kidding)  
  
Chapter 4: What We've Been Missing  
  
"Evidently she had been visiting him every month and sometimes twice a month during his incarceration. I was unaware of this and had not even thought to check for anything until I saw them together earlier today."  
  
The same group of people that had years earlier made sure Harry had a 'pleasant' departure to Azkaban, were now sitting in rapt attention to what Dumbledore had to say about him. The meeting had been going on for a good half hour and had covered how Harry was, before Albus talked about what happened with Ginny. When those assembled heard about Harry's seemingly quick forgiveness of Ginny, they had a glimmer of hope in their eyes for their own forgiveness. However after Albus' last statement the hopes of those in the room once again went south.  
  
"Professor. Dumbledore sir?"  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"How did Ginny manage to pay for the ministry transport fees? Why did she keep all of us in the dark about it?"  
  
"I don't know how she did it Ron, and that is mystery that we should save for happier times."  
  
"Harry had bought Ginny several expensive pieces of jewelry, the price on the least of them being 100 Galleons." Hermione spoke for the first time; her response unnerved many in the room. Her reaction to hearing the news of his innocence had been to run away crying and eventually locking herself in her room. Now she was talking among them about her former best friend with a spaced out look on her face.  
  
"As for why she kept us all in the dark that's easy. " Hermione got up out of her chair and started walking towards the door. She stopped a few feet from it and looked back at everyone.  
  
"What would we all have done? We wouldn't have let her go to see him; we wouldn't have allowed her to even think about it. She couldn't even have voiced her opinions about his innocence to any of us, because we would have just scoffed at her. Ginny didn't tell us, because unlike her we didn't have faith in Harry." With these last words left lingering in the air, Hermione exited the room. Not a soul made a sound for a long time after that, all were lost in thought.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted as he ran after his ex-girlfriend. He had been floored by her attitude lately; it was unreal how she acted. When she wasn't deep in thought or crying she was spaced out. He knew Harry's innocence had affected her, it had affected everyone. He just wasn't sure how much it had affected her.  
  
You see things had been different between Ron and Hermione for quite a few years. They discovered much to Ron's chagrin that Harry had been the balance between them. Even when they had been dating, and he was pushed to the background he had still provided a stable factor between the two. With Harry gone they had fallen apart, it had taken a few months, but the 2 had broken up. Hermione still visited his family, she still worked for the order, and they still went out to talk occasionally. Something was just always out of it with her though; whenever the subject of Harry was brought up she would leave the room. Others would join in a Harry bashing session occasionally, but Hermione would always get a quiet look on her face and excuse herself. Ron had not thought much of it, not until today at least. Looking back over the last few years he realized that the reaction Hermione always had was the same reaction Ginny had. The thought that Hermione had been with Harry like his sister had, that thought angered him. It was bad enough that he was going to have a hard time salvaging any friendship with the boy-who-lived, but if Harry had gotten back the 2 most important people in his life than he had probably long since sealed himself off from anyone else ever being able to get back in.  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk." Ron said slightly out of breath.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you, and there is nothing that needs be said." The glazed eyed look of Hermione in intense thought was apparent.  
  
"Herm please, at least tell me. Have you been visiting Harry too?"  
  
"No, no I haven't Ron. Is that all you have to say?" When he nodded his head glumly she walked off towards her room.  
  
Hermione locked the door to her room, and began undressing. She had a plan, and to execute that plan efficiently she had to be perfect and to be perfect in her plan had 3 steps. To start with she cleaned herself in a hot shower until she was sure that there would be no way to get any cleaner. Second on the list was her hair; with much effort and meticulous care she changed her bushy mane into something much smoother. Third was the robe, from her wardrobe she removed a robe of purest white silk which she slipped into quickly. With her initial preparation completed Hermione gathered her materials which included; a bowl of the purest silver, a vial containing Phoenix tears, 1 very sharp dagger, and of course her wand. After checking to see if she had everything, Hermione Granger strode off in the direction of the room Harry and Ginny were in. As she was walking she whispered to the lonely hall and herself.  
  
"Harry, I will do what I must to earn your forgiveness. If you will not give that to me, than I will gladly pay the price so that I may redeem myself in your eyes.if only for a moment."  
  
1-½ hours earlier  
  
Harry awoke to feeling he had not had in years, comfort, and safety. Both of these came from being held by the woman he loved. Gazing upon Ginny's face was something he often dreamt about while in Azkaban. Amongst all the nightmares he had, and despite the Dementors propensity of draining joy, he had always held on to her face. Now here he was, free and holding what he needed most.  
  
"Gin? Gin you awake?"  
  
".Huh? Harry what is it?" Ginny looked concernedly at Harry, but when she saw how he was looking at her she relaxed. Slowly she realized that he was he still tattered and smelled to high heaven.  
  
"Mr. Potter, it is time you had a bath!" Ginny leapt from the bed still holding onto Harry and hauled him towards the bathroom.  
  
"Now sit there, right there!" Ginny sat Harry down on a stool and started the water for his long overdue bath.  
  
"First things first, ABSCIDO CAESARIUS." The instant the spell was finished, Harrys hair looked exactly as it had when he was still in school. Not to short, not to long, and looking entirely unmanageable.  
  
"Now for the beard, ABSCIDO CAPILLIUM." Now the facial hair that had been growing was instantly trimmed so that his face was smooth as it had once been.  
  
Having finished her work, and thoroughly enjoying what she saw, Ginny proceeded to undress.  
  
"Gin, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, thanks to you I dirty and smelly, I do need to bathe occasionally too you know! Besides," she said as the last of her clothes fell off. "I am yours, and you are mine taking a bath together shouldn't be to difficult right?" She had a slight blush but otherwise was looking at him semi defiantly.  
  
"......." One would figure that a man who had been tormented by nightmarish visions of death and suffering would be incapable of shock. Yet here was Harry Potter with his mouth hanging slightly open and his face a lovely color of beat red.  
  
"I will take that look for 2 things." Ginny said somewhat smugly. "First is that you like what you see, and 2nd is that you have no qualms with this arrangement." Ginny removed his rags and lead him into the large full tub.  
  
It took her 10 minutes of vigorous scrubbing and washing to remove the smell. Harry was worth it though, even though her arms were about to fall off from the constant war with the stench. At last though he smelled good and she smelled good. What else was there to do? Pulling out her wand Ginny cast a silencing charm on the bathroom and a locking charm on the door. For whatever amount of time transpired neither really knew. For the first time they had shared their bodies as they shared souls, they had become one and it was a beautiful thing.  
  
Back to current time  
  
"Harry please just one?" Ginny said as she lay leaning against him on a comfy armchair.  
  
"You like them don't you?"  
  
"Oh yes, they are lovely! I kept everyone you ever made for me!"  
  
"Okay, but I don't think I can make you just one. You deserve so much more." Harry gazed at Ginny lovingly before a look of concentration swept over his face. Slightly extending his hand a blue glow overtook it. The glow became more intense until it all of a sudden vanished. There within Harry's right hand were a dozen roses, all of them were everlasting ice and so real looking that anyone would have mistaken them for real roses.  
  
"Hmm they need a vase." With another extension of will, Harry fulfilled his girlfriends' request. He placed the roses in a vase made of the same eternal ice and floated it over to the desk of his room.  
  
"Oh Harry thank you they are simply divine!" Ginny beamed at the roses now on display on Harrys' desktop. As she was admiring the roses, three sharp taps were heard against the door.  
  
"Who could that be?" Ginny arose and approached the door wondering who had the ghall to talk to Harry so soon. As she opened the door, she was shocked to find Hermione. This wasn't like the Hermione she knew however; she was dressed up as if to go to a ball of some sort.  
  
"Hermione? What do you want?" Ginny asked still surprised, but kept a slight edge to her voice.  
  
"I need 5 minutes Gin, that's all. 5 minutes and I will be out of yours and Harrys hair, one way or another."  
  
Well everybody that is just about the fluffiest any of my chapters will ever get. Be warned that the next few chapter are going to have an obscene amount of gore and dark themes however. The next chapter especially which will be up on Sunday will be about Hermiones apology, and let me tell you ahead of time that it may offend certain people. 


	5. Chapter 5: May Blood and Tears Cleanse A...

Oh wow, I got more reviews last chapter than any previous. Thank you all so very much! I don't really think a disclaimer is necessary by this point so if you need one check the previous chapters. I would like to send special thanks out there to Star who was my idea wall!  
  
Chapter 5: May Blood and Tears Cleanse Away My Iniquities  
  
"I need 5 minutes Gin, that's all. 5 minutes and I will be out of yours and Harrys hair, one way or another."  
  
"I don't think he'll let you stay 5 minutes anyway, but if you must." Ginny turned and led Hermione into the room.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny who was that-" Harry stopped mid-sentence when Ginny walked into the room followed closely by Hermione.  
  
"Harry." Hermione was unsure of what to say, she had only planned out what to do. After a moments thought she decided that it would be wiser to set off the first part of her plan, before she said anything stupid. She walked until she was right in front of were Harry sat, then kneeling down at his feet she arrayed her tools before her. Hermione nodded once in approval of her setup, then picked up her wand.  
  
"IMMOBULUS TEMPORAS!" Hermiones spell was aimed at Ginny, who before she even realized it was nearly frozen in time. She turned to Harry who stared down at her blankly, as if to tell her that she was something insignificant. Before all her resolve left her due to that withering stare, Hermione cast the spell on Harry.  
  
Harry had been battling his emotions since the moment she had entered; on the one hand he was angry that Hermione had come in his room at all, on the other hand he was curious that she would do something so abhorrently stupid in the first place. In the end his curiosity won, which is why he allowed her to cast her spell on him. The spell seemed to have the same effect as a petrifying spell, the main difference was that he could still see and hear what was going on. Using his wandless magic he could probably break the spell to, but he truly wanted to see what Hermione was doing. She was wearing snow-white dress robes that complimented her figure quite well, and her hair was smooth the same way she used to do it before a school dance. Had it not been for the knife, vile, and silver bowl that were in front of her than he might have thought she was going to a dance.  
  
"Harry, my good sweet Harry.what have I done to you?" Hermione reached out a hand and gently stroked his face.  
  
"I was so sure of facts, I looked on with my head when I should have-" tears were now flowing freely down her face.  
  
"When I should have looked.with my heart." Hermiones hand was tracing the outline of a scar across Harrys' right cheek. The exact same scar she had given him several years earlier when she slapped him.  
  
"If only I had stood by you Harry, things might not have happened the way they did." Hermione reached down and picked up the sharp knife.  
  
"It was always like that before wasn't it Harry? Ron would be blaming you or me for something and we would turn to each other for support." Hermione pressed the sharp knife against her face and carved into herself a mark that was roughly the same as Harrys.  
  
"I threw away the best-friend I ever had, because I was too dense see the truth." Hermione clasped her left hand around the blade and dragged it out of her clenched fist. Blood started flowing from her hand as she gently put Harrys feet into the silver bowl. Hermione placed the now blood covered knife on the floor, before bending face down into Harrys' feet.  
  
Harry watched the gruesome spectacle with some amount of trepidation. At the most he expected Hermione to come in, arm in arm with Ron and see her break down and cry in front of him. At the absolute least he thought she would act guilty around him and apologize every chance she got. He didn't expect the strange sight before him, or the heartfelt admissions. Harry enjoyed it for a moment; he enjoyed seeing her carve herself in the same way she had carved him. This wasn't right though; she wasn't doing it as an act of fear, for she had nothing to fear yet. He hadn't inflicted these wounds on her either; it hadn't been part of his grand revenge. No, Hermione wasn't doing this because she had to; she was shedding her blood and crying her tears because she wanted to.  
  
"You wouldn't have done that Harry, you wouldn't have killed those you cared about, and even if you did I should have stood by you." She planted a tender kiss upon each of his bear feet. With her tears and blood still flowing freely, Hermione proceeded to cleanse his feet with them. The tears that came from her eyes contained the deepest sorrow of her heart, and the blood was her love pored out for him.  
  
If Ginny had been able to move, she would have had to pick her jaw up off the floor. She was amazed at what Hermione had said, and even more amazed at what she was currently doing. Hermione was washing Harrys feet with her blood and tears. To most people this would have been disgusting and something to frown at, but Ginny smiled inside feeling a joy she hadn't felt in some time. Here was Hermione who next to her had been the most important person in Harrys' life; this was the only other person that Harry had ever wanted to forgive.  
  
When Hermione had finished washing his feet with blood and tears, she took hold of her hair with her still bloody hands and gently dried Harrys' feet. When she was done, her lovely hair was caked with blood, her white dress was not much better, but her heart felt uplifted. She picked up the knife yet again and made a quick cut on Harry's right index finger. After she had squeezed out a few drops, which fell into the silver bowl to mix with her blood and tears, she dabbed the vial of phoenix tears against his hand. The wound instantly closed shut, but she corked the bottle and didn't use any upon herself.  
  
"Harry this is what little retribution I can offer you." She put her wand against his temple and drew out from his mind a day in Azkaban. The silvery strand was placed into the bowl, and for about a minute Hermione mixed.  
  
"I don't suppose anyone can understand what we put your through, but this way I can show you how I feel and how sorry I am..." Hermione turned to Ginny. "Sorry I took more than 5 minutes." She took out a letter from her robes and placed it on the table next to Ginny. "When I am gone, give that envelope to professor Dumbledore." She pointed her wand at the now Silvery mixture. "Enim palam ut festinato factus DESTINATUS!"  
  
When Hermione finished her spell and potion, her eyes lolled back and she started shivering uncontrollably. The open wounds on her that had stopped bleeding once again bleed freely, in fact they were gushing. Harry had not understood what she was trying to do with her mixture and his memory, until Hermione had chanted her finishing spell. 'May his pain become my own.'? Now he understood Hermione was channeling a day in Azkaban, and with her blood loss and already weak frame she would die within just a few minutes. Harry summoned his power and shattered her spell knowing now her full intent. She had intended to die for him; it had been her idea of penance. She had not known that he could break her spell either; she assumed that once she died it would wear off and he could move. He had a better idea.  
  
Harry grabbed the phoenix tears uncorked them and poured a drop on Hermiones hand and face. He poured the rest into her mouth as she let out a scream. Although her body still shook with pain and misery, he knew that she would live. With a slight smile he turned to Ginny and released her from the spell. She knelt down on the other side of Hermione.  
  
"She meant to die Harry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is this enough? Will you forgive her?"  
  
"Yes, without a single hesitation. I missed her, she never taunted me or hurt me these last few years. What she owed me from the trial-the dock she has paid in spades."  
  
"What if someone else did such an act?"  
  
Harrys face turned into a grim smile, one that sent chills down Ginny's spine. "I will let them finish what they started."  
  
2 hours later "Uhh.." Hermiones' mind slowly swam back to consciousness. She felt safe and warm held onto by 2 sets of arms. Blearily looking to her right and left she saw Harry and Ginny both asleep with their heads resting on her shoulders. For a moment she was shocked, she had to be in heaven, or if not heaven than this was some sort of dream. On the floor was her bloody knife, and she was still wearing her white robes, which were remarkably clean.  
  
To her right she felt Harry's head rise, and whisper in her ear. "I forgive you, I expect you to fulfill your word though. I need you to stand by me, I need your mind and your strength."  
  
"Always Harry, should you ascend into heaven, or plummet to hell I will follow you. Thank you.so very much."  
  
"Rest now."  
  
Hermione had earned forgiveness and had not died in the process. The missing piece in her life was restored and now she could see her destiny for what it was. It was to follow him, to follow him as his dearest friend, to mother him and Ginny senseless, and to keep them from falling completely into the abyss of hate. With the most genuine smile she had had in 4 years Hermione drifted off into sleep.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Remus, Ron, Albus and Molly Weasley were eating breakfast in the great hall. They had decided that an early morning strategy session over how to confront Harry was a priority.  
  
"Do you have any ideas at all Remus?" Remus was looking at the ceiling of the great hall with a far off look.  
  
"No, what can we do? Explain that there was no way to prove his innocence at the time? That we chose to believe that he would join the person he hates the most in the world? Yes Molly, I have plenty of ideas! NONE of them would get us anywhere though."  
  
"Maybe we could just beg on bended knee?" Ron said hopefully.  
  
"I checked the Azkaban records Ron, did you know that all of us went to him at least once. DID YOU KNOW THAT ALL OF US ADDED TO HIS NIGHTMARES AT LEAST ONCE! Beg for forgiveness? I wish it were that easy. Besides of all of us you have the most to be sorry for." Remus glare made Ron look down on the table.  
  
"We are all to blame, we need to think of something though anything that might fix this! We owe Harry so much, and much as I hate to say it we do need him to fight Voldermort."  
  
"Molly, Albus told us that we should just give him a wide berth for a few days at least. He needs time to readjust to his surroundings. We do have 1 small miracle to be thankful for though."  
  
"What's that?" Both Molly and Ron said in unison.  
  
"Ginny, from what I have seen and been told they are as inseparable as before he was incarcerated. Maybe she kept his heart open enough for the rest of us."  
  
"I hope so, but-" Ron's fork dropped to his plate when he saw Harry enter the hall. It wasn't so much the sight of Harry that floored him, it was the fact that Hermione was following close behind. Not only was she following closely behind Harry, but she also had her old brilliant smile upon her face. Harry sat down with Ginny on one side and Hermione on his right. All assembled beamed at the sight; Harry had forgiven Hermione it seemed. That was more than anyone had thought possible, and in so little time! Ron, bursting with hope stood up amid protests and made his way over to were Harry sat.  
  
"Hey Good morning mate!" Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all turned around and stared at Ron with venomous looks.  
  
"Umm.uh well just wanted to say I'm sorry, and hope that uh.you can forgive me?" Ron saw Harrys hand slowly move up and assumed that he wanted to shake so he extended his hand. Harry had other ideas however and he placed his hand palm first against Rons chest.  
  
"How about no?" Harrys hand glowed with a bright yellow light and the next thing everybody at the other table saw was Rons body sailing through the air.  
  
Well there you have it chapter 5! Lol thanks for reading this everyone, let me know what you think about it! Oh and one other thing is everyone satisfied with the apology? I only plan to let Harry forgive her, but I want to make sure that what I wrote was enough. 


	6. Chapter 6: What is owed and a deadly foe

Holy god in heaven! My reviews doubled since the last chapter! Not just that but doubled plus 10! LOL thank you all so very much for your reviews and continual support of this story!  
  
There weren't exactly a ton of questions out there, but the ones that were asked were asked repeatedly. To all of you who said let him forgive everyone, this isn't going to be a fluffy story for the rest of the world. He may in an obscene period of time forgive, but what leads up to that will not be something pleasant. As for the question of why Herms apology was done so quickly, it's because of how she is. I think that Hermione would not beat around the bush and would tell him as soon as he was back how sorry she was. For my favorite Q, will this be a Ginny/Harry/Hermione love story? I kind of wanted input on that, I don't know if I should go the way of polygamy or not. If I do it won't be for a good 11 chapters. As far as my updating goes, I will update every Friday and Sunday early in the morning. (though sometimes exception will be made and I will update earlier or later by about a day.) So thanks for reading and here's chapter 6.  
  
When in :: brackets it means translation there will be words in German.  
  
Chapter 6: What is owed and a deadly foe.  
  
"What news do you have for me McNair?"  
  
"Master, they have released Potter."  
  
"Oh have they now? How did they come by the knowledge that he was innocent?"  
  
"Th.they.captured.Dean Thomas my lord."  
  
"Ah I see. Well than who's command was he under? Who is the irresponsible commander that allowed this capture."  
  
"Mine my Lord." McNair said shakily.  
  
"You failed me yet again McNair. This is starting to become an unacceptable habit of yours. Whatever shall I do to rid you of it?"  
  
"I am sorry my lord. Forgive me." McNair bowed low and prostrated himself at Voldermorts' feet.  
  
"No, not immediately that is! CRUCIO!" Voldermort grinned as he held his pitiful servant under the spell for less than a minute.  
  
The curse was held for such a short time that McNair regained his bearings within seconds. He sensed that this was probably the closest his lord was ever going to get to be generous, and decided that it would be safe to resume his standing position. However he wasn't without questioning as to why he was held under for so short and painless a period of time.  
  
Voldermort sensed the question that was on his servants mind, and for once felt like indulging him. "You really want to know why I held you under for such a minimal amount of time don't you?" He waited a moment and when no answer was forth coming spoke. "This little event hardly hinders any of my plans. In fact it has already helped them immensely!"  
  
"How could this possibly benefit him you're probably thinking? That is quite obvious! Potter had trust issues and doubted his friends before he was shipped off to Azkaban. How do you think he is now after 4 years of that place, 4 years, which his 'friends' could have stopped? Do you really think he will fight for them?" Voldermort paused to stare pointedly at his servant.  
  
When he realized his master was waiting for an answer he spoke up. "No my lord."  
  
"Good answer. Of course he won't fight for them, not for that mudblood lover who he always looked up to! Poor Harry Potter, he must have been so disillusioned in Azkaban, everyone he ever loved cursing him!" Voldermort chuckled a bit at this, but to McNair all that was heard were disturbing hissing noise. Voldermort stopped laughing a moment later, and had a genuine look of surprise on his face. McNair had never seen his master with such a look and didn't understand what could possibly surprise the monster before him.  
  
"Leave." Was all Voldermort said, but the power behind the words was quite evident.  
  
"Yes My Lord." McNair said as he cautiously left the room. When Voldermort was sure that his servant had left he turned to gaze at the shadows behind his throne.  
  
"Ist das Sie?" ::Is that you?::  
  
"Ja Thomas. Es ist eine lange Zeit gewesen." ::Yes Thomas. It has been a long time.::  
  
"Ich hätte jenen alten coot Sie nicht rechnen sollen könnte töten." :: I should have known that old man couldn't kill you.::  
  
"Ich sehe, daß Sie gut für sich gemacht haben. In meinem abscence haben Sie auf ziemlich ein Folgendes, und beinahe succeded gebracht, wo ich versagt hatte." :: I see you have done well for yourself. In my abscence you brought up quite a following, and nearly succeded where I had failed.::  
  
"Tatsächlich habe ich. Warum sind Sie hier, und warum jetzt gekommen?" ::Indeed I have. Why have you come here, and why now?::  
  
"Um was ich habe angefangen vor 60 Jahren zu beenden. Ich bin zurückgekommen, die Welt der Zauberei zu zerstören. Noch bin ich noch schwach, brauche ich die Hilfe meines größten Studenten." :: To finish what I started 60 years ago. I have come back to destroy the world of magic. Yet I am still weak, I need the help of my greatest student.::  
  
Voldermort and the shadowy figure shared a brief nod before the figure disappeared. There was no crack of apparation, there was no hazy light of a port key, he simply was no longer there. Voldermort stood in place a moment longer before walking over to his throne. Thoughts of this latest player in his play, were running through his mind.  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts  
  
The morning's events, which included Rons visit to the infirmary, confused many of those in the castle. In fact everyone who heard about it, with the exception of Hermione and Ginny of course, were utterly stunned. They were stunned for many reasons; they were stunned that Harry had somehow performed conscious wandless magic, a feat that until then had been deemed impossible, and he had also forgiven Hermione. These mysteries were both very intriguing, and weighed down heavily upon the mind of Albus Dumbledore. At the moment however they were no were near as important as his upcoming meeting.  
  
The Ministry of Magic's recent revelation about Harrys' innocence had been a disaster. The public who for years had praised their work in capturing him as a dirty traitor, did an about face and chastised the ministry. To save face, Cornelius Fudge The Minister of Magic had decided to grant Harry any amount of reparations as well as returning all of his withheld assets. He was hoping, or at least Albus thought he was, that with this act of good will and a sincere apology Harry would once again stand as a symbol for the wizarding world. Dumbledore just hoped that if anything Harry wouldn't turn his back on this world, and that he would fight to protect what he had once loved.  
  
Dumbledore paced around his office wondering if this meeting was too soon, seeing as how Harry had just gotten out of prison the day before. His revelries were broken as Minister Fudge Stepped out of his fireplace.  
  
"Ah Albus, tis a splendid day."  
  
"That has yet to be seen Cornelius. We can only hope."  
  
"Yes, well.umm where is Mr. Potter?"  
  
"He should be along shortly." As if on cue the door to his office opened up. In stepped Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley I hope you don't mind, but this meeting is just- " Albus found that he had lost his ability to speak. The reason for this was Harrys glowing finger that was currently pressed to his lips.  
  
"These 2," Harry said as he gestured to Ginny and Hermione. "have my trust, and are the only 2 people that I particularly care about. If you exclude them from this meeting or any thing that involves me in which they wish to participate, than I myself shall not participate." Harry dropped his finger from his mouth and Albus found he could talk once again.  
  
"Well than Mr. Potter shall we get down to business?" Fudge said as he placed down his briefcase and removed several folders.  
  
".." Harry said nothing, he only waved his hand and 3 very comfy looking chairs appeared. He sat down with his companions on either side and stared at Fudge.  
  
"Yes, well.Umm Your assets." Fudge pulled out three thick folders and as many key rings.  
  
"First things first I suppose." Fudge handed the first folder and key ring over to Harry.  
  
"This folder contains deeds, titles, as well as various account summaries of all of the Potter family vaults. As you may or may not know, you are the last of your family line. As such you are granted the estates of all your deceased relatives."  
  
Harry flipped through the folder noting the amount of property he now possessed. He now owned no less than 7 large estates, and a castle. Turning to the 2nd to last page he saw the sum total of all his newly inherited coin. 200 million galleons was a good deal of coin, but when you considered that it was coming from 9 different wealthy dead relatives it all of a sudden didn't seem too great an amount.  
  
"You are also named as the sole benefactor of the estate of Sirus Black. In this you receive what he left you as well as the entire Black family estate."  
  
Hermione was slightly confused as to why Sirus inherited everything so she asked. "Minister wouldn't Nymphadora Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy inherit some of the Black family estate?"  
  
"They would have, but Sirus Black cut Narcissa out of the will. As for Nymphadora, her mother Andromeda was already cut out of any Black family inheritance by her mother."  
  
The Blacks were much more well of than the Potters, and Harry had to fight hard to hold back his surprise as he read through his latest acquisitions. The property holdings of the family alone were astounding, covering somewhere around 5000 acres of enviable property worldwide. He didn't even bother checking what the Gringotts balance sheet was, knowing that he more than likely was the wealthiest man alive. "This last folder contains your original accounts, we have added a sizeable sum of Galleons as reparation for wrong full imprisonment. The ministry realizes that you have little need for money, so we would be willing to accommodate almost any demand you make of us." Fudge then to passed this folder to Harry.  
  
Harry saw amusedly that the ministry had indeed added a healthy sum to his Gringotts account. A healthy sum to the tune of two hundred thousand Galleons, but they were right when they said he didn't need it. He knew what they were trying to do, it was a pathetic attempt at buying back trust. Well he wouldn't have it, he would take what was left to him by those who loved him, but he would not feel the least bit grateful to the pompous ass that currently, sat before him.  
  
"I will let you know if and when I do have any requests. If this is all you have to say, than I will talk to you at a later time Fudge."  
  
"No, we have yet 1 more thing to discuss."  
  
"Oh?" Harrys emerald eyes burned with a power that made the minister unable to speak too incredibly coherently.  
  
"What do you plan to do about You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Oh you mean Voldermort?" Harry inwardly smiled as the pudgy man flinched.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I am going to kill him. In fact I am going to kill him the next time I see him. I however am not doing this in any way shape or form for you. In so much, I do not wish any aurors thinking they may give me an order, or you yourself thinking that you can threaten me."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"We take our leave Gentlemen." Harry and the girls stood up and immediately the chairs vanished, and much to Dumbledores and Fudges shock so did the trio. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Ministry Flops Again

Once again, a big thank you to all my reviewers whom have made this story worth writing. So why does everyone always kill off fudge first? I wonder.  
  
Chapter 7: The Ministry Flops Again  
  
Cornelius Fudge had been for a period of 4 years a great hero. During the time of Potters arrest and imprisonment his PR had never been higher. Even with the seemingly never-ending war against the death eaters he had maintained a level of reverence with the public. Now however he was back to where he was 4 years ago, in fact thanks to a political smear campaign his public opinion was lower than it had ever been.  
  
"Stupid boy!" Fudge threw the brandy glass against the far wall of his office.  
  
Things had not been turning out the way he had hoped; the grand gesture of giving that brat whatever he wanted was not taken. He had hoped that by making such a gesture of faith that the press would see him in a favorable light, and that the obnoxiously powerful child would see that the ministry was something he should fight for. That had been a week ago, and much to Fudges disdain Potter had yet to take him up on the offer. Couldn't he just ask for a mansion, or a yacht, or something so huge and extravagant that when everyone found out about it they would praise Fudge for his generosity.  
  
"No, I know I can't buy him. Azkaban tends to make people bitter like that. How to make the public favor me again though?" Fudge didn't seem to care that he was talking to himself.  
  
He had grasped the concept rather tardily that he could never have Potters support; he wanted the public on his side again however. How to go about that and do something that would make him seem magnanimous towards Potter? Saving Potter from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would certainly be a good thing. A plot of some sort! Yes, but who would possibly be able to get close enough to him to be considered in cahoots with the Dark Lord? The only people close to him where Granger, and Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Yes, that might work." Fudge stood up and ran out of his office, in a better spirits than he had in weeks.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ginny was in a very uncomfortable position. Well that's not entirely accurate, she was actually in a nice plush chair that had inexplicably been given a warming charm. What was currently making her uncomfortable was the entirety of her family fanned out before her.  
  
'Why do they think they can do this!'? She thought rather vehemently, 'I was just on a walk!'  
  
Earlier that day, Ginny had decided to for the first time in a week leave the comfort of Harrys Room. It wasn't as if she didn't like being in it, oh no definitely not that. She had just wanted a change of scenery, and thus she had decided on taking a brief walk around the castle. It turns out though, that others had been planning for just such an occasion. Her family had cornered her in the old charms room and much to her diress wouldn't let her go before she answered some questions.  
  
Ginny finally gave up after realizing that she wouldn't go anywhere with her family present. "Okay, what do you want!?"  
  
Arthur Weasley approached her cautiously, well aware of his daughter nasty temper. "Honey, I am sorry that we had to resort to such means of talking to you, but we were afraid that you wouldn't have unless we did." She shrugged off the hand he placed on her shoulder.  
  
Before Arthur could say anything further Charlie spoke up. "The last 4 years, you have been fairly distant from all of us. I always thought it was because Harry hurt you so much that you couldn't express it, but that's not the case is it?"  
  
"No, no it wasn't."  
  
"The Ministry acted on the information it had as best as it could, the decision was made to protect the general public from what was perceived as a threat. Besides Potter had too much freedom he always put those around himself lives in danger and further more-" Percy never finished what he was saying, he slumped forward into unconsciousness. George unclenched his hand that was now throbbing.  
  
"He's had that coming for too long." George walked back to Fred who had a small smile on his face.  
  
"Gin, I no WE have wronged Harry, if I could fix this by myself I would. In fact I think I would do just about anything to go back 4 years and stop this." Ron looked at his feet. "I can't though, no one can but I want to fix this now, I want Harry to know that I am truly sorry." All of those assembled nodded their heads in assent to Rons' statement.  
  
"Oh good, you want to tell him your sorry. Well, now that we have that out of the way, why are you keeping me here?"  
  
"Dear you're the only one who can talk to him, he won't look at the rest of us." Molly said uneasily.  
  
"Talk to him and tell him what? I would love how that conversation would go, 'oh Harry my family that has for the last 4 years scorned and hated you has finally realize their stupidity and wishes to apologize! Please forgive them for locking you in Azkaban for last ½ of your teenage life!' yes mum I suppose that would work splendidly." Ginny rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at Molly who stared at the floor. "He must understand somewhat, we didn't have anything to back him up!" Charlie answered desperately.  
  
"Your right you had nothing to back him up, no faith no love no respect and no trust." Charlie fell on his knees into a slumped position at Ginny statement.  
  
"What about Hermione?"  
  
"What about her Ron? Still upset over the break up?"  
  
"That's not what I meant, what I meant was why did Harry forgive her?"  
  
"Harry had many reasons for forgiving her, least of all is that she didn't visit him monthly and degrade him. She apologized in a genuine way, a way so pure and loving that Harry had to accept her."  
  
The assembled Weasleys' felt terrible for what they had done to Harry, but they knew that at this point they had no hope. Gaining forgiveness like he had given Ginny, and Hermione would be next to impossible. With this knowledge in hand they reluctantly let Ginny leave.  
  
As she left Molly fell backwards into Arthur's arms, she was sobbing fairly uncontrollably saying over and over. "What have we done? What have we done."?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"NO, NO NO IT MAKES NO BLOODY SENSE!" Hermione rattled about the forbidden section of the Hogwarts library.  
  
Around a week ago, Harry had defied a 1000-yearold fact that no one could apperate inside of Hogwarts castle. When questioned about this from a delirious Hermione he had shown her his other powers, and the only explanation for how he got them was 'I just practiced.' Hermione once again went over to her parchment checklist and crossed out her latest theory. You see she had made a checklist to see if any of Harrys' powers had ever even been seen before in Wizarding history or mythology.  
  
Wandless magic as it turns out, was an ability that Merlin had in abundance. Merlin was also the great-grandfather of Godric Gryffindor who was Harry's ancestor. The only piece of that particular puzzle that didn't fit was that Merlin was ½ demon and over 100 years old before he was even recorded using it. Which brought her to a frightening thought, 'If wizards get stronger as they get older, and the nascent energy around them intensifies, than how powerful will Harry be in 10 years? 100 years?' That thought in and of it self was both joyous and terrifying because she had the other abilities Harry had shown her to take into account.  
  
Harry had literal control over water, in all its forms, and air, everything related to air by proxy. She had no luck finding any method of elemental control in any history book, the only obscure reference she had ever found that even closely resembled elementalism was tied into the ancient Wizard Gilgamesh. 'He rode the winds, to the cities upon which the Gods dwelled.' These powers to Hermione were disturbing, especially when Harry had let lose a bolt of lightening towards the sky, and the resulting thunderclap nearly ruined her hearing. It wasn't so much disturbing that Harry had them, but it was the fact that anyone could summon a dozen spears of electrocuted ice from thin air. If someone like Voldermort could do that, than the world and everyone in it would be toast.  
  
Than again the fact that Harry had abilities that he couldn't have, by all rights and logic was the most frustrating part. Hermione had mapped every possible aural pattern, as well as used muggle MRI's to research which parts of the brain are active when a Wizard casts a spell. This seemed to work for every witch and wizard she had ever tested, everyone except Harry that is. When he cast a spell or did anything magical, like apperating or any sort of transformation, nothing happened on the MRI no spikes no increased waves absolutely nothing. 'Well she thought furiously, nothing except for short circuiting the machinery.'  
  
"Ms. Hermione Granger?" Said a voice from behind her.  
  
"Yes?" She said turning to face a man who was unmistakably an Auror.  
  
"By order of The Minister of Magic, you are to be taken into custody for aiding and abetting in a plot to kill Harry Potter. Please follow me, or I will take you forcefully."  
  
"This is some kind of joke right?"  
  
"Afraid not Ms. Granger, we have found sufficient evidence to link you to this. You will stand trial and be brought to Azkaban."  
  
Hermione looked at the guard questioningly and with very little hesitation followed. She soon noticed that rather then walking towards the doors to leave Hogwarts, she was being escorted up towards Dumbledores office. When the entered she found exactly what she expected; an upset Harry, a worried Ginny, Dumbledore, and his grand jack-ass ness Minister Fudge  
  
Harry turned towards Fudge and with a quick glance at Hermione, said. "Now will you explain what this is about?"  
  
"Of course Mr. Potter of course." The Auror presented Fudge with a few large parchment rolls. Among them Hermione recognized Harrys MRI scans, as well as her diagrams of his body.  
  
"These," Fudge said holding up the aforementioned parchments. "among other things are the proof that you have been duped Potter." "We have conclusive evidence that Granger here has been using her closeness to you to benefit the dark lords machinations." As if to emphasize his point Fudge held up the supposed evidence.  
  
Now Fudges plan had 2 simple aspects to it, on the one hand if Potter let Granger go without a fight than he (Fudge) would be heralded as the savior of Harry Potter. If not then he would be able to show the public that Potter really did work for the dark lord. Either way he was set up to win, and the deck was in his favor.  
  
Harry looked closely at Fudge. "Really what proof?" The articles in Fudges hand immediately froze over, fell to the floor, were struck by a bolt of lightening and then liquidated and slipped in the cracks of the floor.  
  
"Minister, I do see something unpleasant though."  
  
"What?" Fudge was too shocked by what just happened to really think clearly.  
  
"You. How about I remove you from this game for awhile?" With a wave of his hand he froze the Minister in a block of ice.  
  
"Tell me someday what 5000 years floating around in the oceans were like, okay?" With another wave he is gone.  
  
"Now for you 2." With 2 flicks of his wrist Dumbledore and the Auror were memory wiped.  
  
"Ginny, Herm please leave?"  
  
"Yes, Harry." They answered in Unison.  
  
"Wake up you 2!" Harry shouted at the memory wiped pair.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Dumbledore replied urgently.  
  
"Don't you remember Fudge professed to being a Death eater, then he ran off." Harry grinned at their confused faces. 


End file.
